


(failed) birthday trap

by staerplatinum



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Domestic, Fluff, Multi, Summer, manjoume day, maybe s1 ending spoiler?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 20:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staerplatinum/pseuds/staerplatinum
Summary: It’s Manjoume’s birthday and his friends want to make him a surprise. But it won’t last for long.





	(failed) birthday trap

**Author's Note:**

> i didn’t think i could actually do it, but i did it (i’m still writing while writing these notes tho, lol).  
i don’t think i’ll join gx rivalshipping month this year, since i used to draw for all the days, and since i’m back to writing, i don’t know if i can do it, even because in almost all this month i’m busy ;;  
but anyway, i hope you like this little fanfic for our thunder <3

It was a trap.

Let’s get this straight, it was a normal day — but just as long as you could’ve ignore the fact it really wasn’t. It was the first of August, and Jun started his holidays a few weeks before this day, without warning any of his friends, that were asking him where has he been for almost a month.

He ignored all the messages, just wanting to spend time with his father without worries and other things that could’ve disturb him. That day, he woke up at seven o’clock, even without hearing the alarm ringing, he was just too anxious to wake up in time for his birthday.

Knowing that, Jin — that was his father’s name — woke up at least at six to make sure he could make a special breakfast for him, with the help of their garçon Jervis. Both of them were really good in cooking, but they loved working together, especially if it was for Jun.

The boy went downstairs, yawning, because he was still a little sleepy; but his eyes widened as he felt a particular smell, a sweet one. He smiled. Their surprise went to his nostrils directly — of course not ruining the effect of the surprise, because that was almost intended, but it was unexpected since he was still far from the table in which the food was placed.

Jun kept walking towards the dining room, smiling widely as both Jin and Jervis exclaimed a “happy birthday!” clapping their hands. He quickly went to hug them, and they hugged him back, smiling happily. As their sweet hug ended, the boy turned towards the table.

There was a cake with two candles forming a one and a seven, making of course the number seventeen; next to it, a continental and american breakfast, adding a little bit of english — basically his top three — and finally, two letters, one from his father and one from the butler. It wasn’t important which one he would’ve read first, the most important thing for him was thanking them for the hard work they put on organizing all of this just for him.

Jun opened Jin’s letter first, reading it out loud.

«To my little son, who always helped me in every situation. From your lovely father. PS: you’re a real Manjoume» he giggled a little at the end, and they did too. He then took his real present from the inside of the sachet, ending up being surprised. There were exactly 70.000 yen in his hand. 

Thanking his father, he opened Jervis’ letter.

«I used to call you “small master” when you were younger. Do you still like it? However, I hope you like this present better»

Jun then took the present from the inside of the sachet. At first he thought it was still money, but then he paid attention to other details. He had two concert tickets in his hands, specifically two tickets for WagakkiBand’s concert, that wasn’t the same day but the seventh of August, but it surprised him anyway.

His eyes started to shine and a little tear escaped from his right eye, «I was looking for them for so long…».

«I was sure you would’ve like them, master» Jervis smiled.

«Are you kidding me? I love them!».

Both Jin and Jervis sweetly laughed, before hugging them one more time. Jun hugged them back, smiling and wiping his tears with his left hand. After some seconds of silence and the end of their second hug, the boy had to answer to the most embarrassing question — at least for him — his father had ever did since his birth.

«Did you already choose who to give your second ticket?».

Jun’s eyes widened. He already chose the person to go with, otherwise he would’ve never looked for two tickets specifically, but it was embarrassing for him to answer to that question. Of course, that person was Jaden. He was completely aware of the fact he liked him — and that Judai liked him back — but he was still in such a denial feeling to admit that, even in front of his father.

Both Chosaku and Shoji would’ve mock him for this, maybe that’s why he was hiding his feelings from the start. He was sure Jin would’ve never do that, but he was still too shy and wasn’t even sure how to introduce Judai to him. He had always an idea in his mind: inviting his friends at his house — that would’ve include Asuka, Fubuki, Daichi, even Hayato, Sho and Ryo, even though he would’ve still come just for Asuka.

«Uh… one— of the friends I’ll invite here. Because… I can invite them for my birthday, right…?» Jun closed his left eye, not sure of what he’s saying — or asking.

Jin laughed, «Of course you can!» he then said, patting his son’s head. The boy smiled, thanking him and the butler one more time.

«But first, make a wish and have your breakfast».

Jun nodded, and he turned towards the cake. Jervis turned on the candles that were placed on it, and once they finished singing the birthday song, the boy blew them, clapping his hands with them.

After he had his breakfast, he went to his bedroom and lied down on the bed, taking his phone and sending an invite to all his friends. Here it comes, the weird moment. He couldn’t send any message to them, it was like they blocked his contact, since he couldn’t see their profile pictures.

Jun then tried to send messages on a group chat, but they ignored him. He sighed, thinking that Jaden was the only one he didn’t try to contact in a private chat, so he started to write.

“Judai?”

“Can I know what’s happening?”

“.”

“Judai.”

“I won’t invite you to another thing if you don’t answer.”

The last message was kind of a threatening, but that was the only thing he could do in that moment. Literally any person can catch Judai’s attention if they leave him with suspance, even if it isn’t intended. Maybe not all the people knew it, but Judai hated waiting for long or not knowing something that could interest him. And Jun knew him really well to do something like that.

In fact, after a minute, his phone vibrated. Jun’s lips formed a smirk and took his phone, seeing Judai’s notification.

“WHAT”

Judai was still typing.

“Oh, damn… I ruined all”

Jun typed as fast as he could, trying not to laugh.

“RUINED WHAT”

“YOU’RE ON SIGHT SLACKER”

“WHAT’S HAPPENING”

After that, he couldn’t hold it anymore. He let a loud laugh come out of his mouth, laying the phone on the bed, almost covering his eyes, knowing that they would’ve tear up soon as he was laughing. Jaden’s answer came after some seconds.

“I WPNT TRLL YIU ANYHTJNG”

“_YOU_ HAVE TK TELL MR WJERE ARE YOI INVIYING ME”

Judai’s typos made Jun laugh even louder. Just from that messages, he could’ve tell that he was really panicked.

“LOOOL NO YOU HAVE TO TELL ME”

“JDFRNGJIRN OKAY WE WERE TRYING TO MAKE YOU A SURPRISE MAKING YOU COME TO DOMINO”

“Lol I would’ve expect that — not to raise my ego tho”

“Pfft bold of you to assume I’m believing that. Anyway, happy birthday!! <3”

What was that heart? And why was Jun’s real one suddenly pounding so fast? He blocked for a second, not answering Judai’s message. As he realized, he slightly shook his head.

“Thank youuu”

“Since the surprise is ruined you all can finally accept my invite c:”

Judai answered some seconds after.

“Fuck yes”.

The rest of the group didn’t know if it was Judai’s fault or it was just because Jun was too bold and smart not to think to trap Judai, freeing himself from their same “trap” made just for him. They would’ve come to Jun’s house at 5 pm, it wasn’t late but early neither, it was perfect. Even though they still preferred to go out with him in Domino City, instead of staying at home; but after all, the most important thing was being there for him, with him and all together, wherever they wanted to go, they would’ve have fun anyway.

After a brief chat on their group chat — now called “Thunder’s Day” with thunders’ emojis — Jun went downstairs once again. Even though the house was clean already, he wanted it to be perfect, since it was the first time being invited to his house for them. He didn’t even ask Jervis to help him, since he took advantage of the fact that his father had to go to Domino for something important and the butler had to accompany him.

It wasn’t planned, but he also wanted to try to cook something. Jun already tried to cook something in the Slifer dorm when the professor Daitokuji died, and wanted to take care of Pharaoh somehow. Pharaoh liked every food, but Jun’s meal in particular, so remembering that, he could’ve been still good in cooking.

He started practicing with a little takoyaki, nothing hard and nothing big, he just wanted to try. Since it was a small one, perhaps he could even create a new type of takoyaki. He shook his head, that wasn’t possible. As it was ready, Jun tried to eat it.

It was surprisingly delicious. He kept eating it, then heard the phone vibrating and the notification’s ringtone. The boy took his phone and looked at the screen, noticing that the notification was from Judai.

“Anyway, for the invite you said before… was it for your house?”

Even Jun himself didn’t know how to answer to this question. He didn’t know if he should’ve keep it secret until he would’ve see him in front of himself, or directly tell him in that moment. Still having doubts, he went to a half way.

“Something else. I’ll tell you irl”

Judai sent a thumb up emoji as an answer and Jun put his phone away, finishing to eat his small takoyaki, before returning to clean his house again. When he went to clean the garden, his little black cat came to him almost running, trying to climb his left leg.

«Thunder!» he called the kitten, putting away the broom and kneeling down, taking him in his hands, «It’s dangerous, you can’t stay here, daddy’s cleaning right now» he sweetly said, but it was almost like the cat wasn’t listening to him and licked his nose, making him giggle.

«Ow, please, go inside» the boy begged, ending up cuddling the kitten. He sighed, getting up and going back inside the house, going to his bedroom and laying the cat on the bed, playing with him. That wasn’t planned of course, but how to say “no” to your cat?

After awhile, he fell asleep next to his cat, that was making himself comfortable in Jun’s hands and chest, maybe even looking for protection from him, as he always did, being still little.

He woke up at 4 pm, and suddenly panicked as, at least for him, it was already late. He quickly got up from the bed and opened his closet, looking for something good. Not elegant, yet not just for home, he wanted to do a mix. So he took a black shirt and skinny pants of the same color.

Jun then went to the bathroom — telling Thunder to stay outside and closing the door — to get ready. As he finished, he looked at himself in the mirror, smiling and going to the dining room, noticing Jin and Jervis.

«Oh, you’re already there» he said.

His father nodded, «Have you invited your friends?».

«Yes, they’re coming soon»

As he said that, Jin got up from the chair and went upstairs, to his bedroom, probably because he wanted to look for better clothes too. Jervis was already elegant as always, so he didn’t need that.

«Do you think we should do something before your friends arrive, master?» the butler asked.

«Nah, that’s fine» Jun answered, «I already cleaned the house a little bit, I know it was already clean, but… I just fixed some things in my room and my part of the garden» he then nervously giggled.

Jervis chuckled, «You didn’t need to worry, as you described your friends, they don’t seem bad»

The boy shrugged, «You never know» he laughed, then his eyes widened. «Hold on, I forgot they don’t know where I live!».

Jervis looked at him perplexed, «Do you want me to take them here? I’ll take them by helicopter»

Jun nodded and smiled, «Thank you, Jervis. I’ll tell them». As Jervis went outside, calling another pilot as well, the boy took his phone and messaged his friends once again, telling them everything — skipping the part that he fell asleep, so he had to say a little lie.

He then went outside, sitting on a chair in the garden, letting Thunder lay on his lap. As Jun started to pet him, a breeze of wind slightly lifted his hair, and heard some noises. He looked up and saw two helicopters.

Thunder jumped off his lap and Jun got up from the chair, checking his hair. As the helicopters landed, he approached to them, going to greet his friends, that surprised him by screaming “happy birthday” all together.

He then made them going inside his home and did a little “introduction tour” for them — without introducing Jin’s and Jervis’ rooms. They ended up going between the dining room and the kitchen, opening the fridge and eating junk food.

Thunder went towards Asuka’ legs and started to purr, as she noticed it she took him in her arms, petting him.

«We finally meet, little one» she giggled.

«Oh, yeah, I almost forgot,» Jun started to say, «what do you think about staying here all night? You’ll return back home tomorrow».

They all accepted his propose. Asuka went to seat next to Ryo, still cuddling Thunder, and the guy did it too. Judai looked at them, then turned towards Jun, who was talking with Fubuki, Hayato and Sho. The boy went towards them, patting the raven haired boy’s right shoulder. He turned around, perplexed.

«So, what was the invite thing?».

Jun’s eyes widened and his cheeks became a little red. Then he looked around, hoping no one noticed that. He took his hand and brought him upstairs, in his room.

Judai wasn’t still understanding what was going on, and why was Jun so embarrassed to tell him in front of the other friends. He saw the boy taking something from a white sachet, two pieces of paper, rectangular and dark.

«What’s that?» he asked, tilting his head a bit.

«My birthday present from Jervis» Jun answered, «Since I wasn’t able to buy these tickets, so he bought and gave me them as a birthday present, and both him and my father said I can invite someone to go with».

Judai’s eyes widened, as his lips, forming a smile, «What?! Are you kidding me?!» he bounced a little, «And you chose to invite me?!».

Jun’s cheeks became a bit red once again, «Of course, why wouldn’t I? J… just take it already!».

The other boy took the second ticket and went to hug his friend tightly and happily. Jun hugged him back, still a little embarrassed. As he noticed the hug was way too long for him, he tried to get away from Judai, who ended the hug, giggling.

«Thank you so much» he said, then blocked for some seconds, looking down, then coming back looking at him, «You know… you’re soft, I would hug you for h—».

Jun screamed, blushing and hiding his face with his hands, then taking his own hair in embarrassment, «Stop, you’re making things too hard, I can’t stand you!».

Judai bursted in laughs, «So cute!».

The raven haired boy slightly growled, then sighed, «You know, maybe we should… do something about this»

«Will you be my boyfriend?» Judai suddenly asked.

Jun choked in his own breath, all his face red, and started to cough. The brown haired boy helped him to breath regularly, by patting a bit his back and telling him to breathe in and out slowly. As Jun got better, they both sighed in relief.

«So… shall we go back downstairs?» he then asked.

Judai nodded and both of them went downstairs in silence. Fubuki arched an eyebrow and approached to them, perplexed.

«What’s happening between you two?»

«Nothing!» they exclaimed together.

Fubuki giggled, expecting that reaction from them. That same evening, they all went out to go towards their personal beach — of course Jun’s favorite, because it was all his, there was no one that could disturb him. At the same time, he had to put on a strong suncream, since his skin was extremely delicate.

They all walked in the seashore, until Fubuki went to throw some water on Asuka, and it started a war. Their clothes were completely wet, and as they ran their bodies had a little bit of sand on them. Surprisingly, Ryo and Jun were joining too, and also having fun.

As Judai noticed that, he went towards Jun, playing with him. For the brown haired boy, it was beautiful seeing him genuinely having fun, he had never seen them like this, just being himself.

Maybe the things were going too far, especially for Jun. When they fell on the water, Judai took advantage of the situation by carefully kiss him on the lips. At first, the raven haired boy’s eyes widened, not knowing what to do. He then kissed him back, but as it happened, they had to go out of the water to take a breath.

«Oh, that was cool» Judai said, smiling.

«We were about to die!» Jun exclaimed.

«Well, at least we were about to die together».

Sho ran towards Judai, almost tripping in the water, «Hey, what happened?» he asked.

«Oh, we were about to drown but that’s alright now» Judai laughed, «Right, Manjoume?»

Jun looked away and crossed his arms up to his chest, sighing, «…Slacker.»

The night wasn’t going so bad either. They all had to sleep in Jun’s bedroom of course, but they found a way to sleep all together. There were three futons on the floor — for Fubuki, Hayato and Sho — while Asuka and Ryo would try to sleep in the same bed with Jun and Judai, after all it was big enough.

They decided to watch a movie, a horror one, and even a bad movie in Jun’s opinion, in fact they were all laughing, except for some scenes with unexpected jumpscares, that made some of them curse.

Even during the movie, Judai was trying to approach to Jun, and he even tried to do it back. They held each other’s hands, or laying on each other’s shoulders. This even happened when they had to get ready for bed. The rest of the group didn’t notice that, or simply didn’t want to ask anything, but Fubuki already knew what was going on.

When Judai went towards Sho and Hayato, he approached to Jun with his typical smirk. The raven haired boy arched an eyebrow, not sure of what was happening.

«So, you and Judai?»

Jun coughed, his face was slightly red, «W… what?».

«I thought you liked Asuka» Fubuki quickly looked at his sister, then turned towards his friend again, «but I think she already found one. And, I was already expecting that you really liked Judai in that way».

The raven haired boy’s eyes thinned, «So you saw us kissing underwater.»

«Hello? We were all there» the older giggled, «Besides, you’re both so cute».

Jun murmured a little “thank you”, and after some minutes they all went back to his bedroom. As they all went to lay to their respective places and fell asleep, Jun couldn’t. He was still thinking about of what happened this day.

It all started with a normal morning, then he found out about a “trap/surprise” they wanted to do for him, they went to his house, stayed all together and then, they were even sleeping together — except him in that thoughtful moment.

Perhaps, what made him think so much, was Judai; and speaking of him, as Jun sighed, he turned around, still asleep, but he did it. He was snoring, not much, just a little bit.

Jun slightly giggled, and trying not to wake him up, he kissed the tip of his nose. He then closed his eyes and tried to sleep, thinking that was the best birthday of his life.


End file.
